


The Darkness and Light

by Catalyst56



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Harem, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalyst56/pseuds/Catalyst56
Summary: Dakar Solonis. He's a mage who's wandered around the world. He's known as The Darkness and Light Master, however he's not known that much in public. Many mysteries are yet to be solved with this powerful mage. He still tries to determine himself as time passes. Still however, just who is he? As he makes more bonds and friends, time will soon come that he has to face everything he's hidden so far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for the entire work: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Pre-Arc – Enter Dakar Solonis!

Galuna Island. It was the resting place of one Ul Milkovich and the demon Deliora. The demon is now dead, thanks in large part to the efforts of Ul, and the efforts of Team Natsu. As for the former Wizard Saint, on the other hand…

"Ul… you are such a stupid idiot. You used Iced Shell to defeat Deliora… at least the ice from that spell is ever-frozen, so there's hope for you…" He trailed off as he realized…

He facepalmed afterwards at his statement, his gray eyes frustratingly looking around at the empty space around him.

"Right, of course, you're ice. Not to mention, you're scattered around here! Thanks for nothing, whoever did this… oh right… them."

Standing on the area where the frozen demon used to be is a twenty year old looking man. He is wearing a coat that has black and white equally split in the middle, with the left black and the other white. Likewise, he wears an undershirt that also has black and white split from the middle, with the left also black and the other also white. He wears very light black-tinted eyeglasses with white frames. He also wears a regular pair of blue jeans, and his footwear consists of simple black shoes.

He sighed, turning the opposite direction.

"Well… there's no use in sulking around. I better find your scattered 'remains'."

He'd later go on to find them, every single little piece of Iced Shell he'd encounter.

' _Luckily, the ice from Iced Shell looks different from regular ice and Ice-Make ice. It's very distinguishable, so I should have no problem. Oh, here's one! And a few more others!'_ He had thought as he found a few more.

Eventually, he returned to the spot he stood on, a pouch now on his side, filled with the ice pieces he found all around the cave. He looked at the old spot in abject sadness. Then his expression turns to determination.

' _In time, Ul. In time.'_

He then left the cave and the island altogether.

* * *

He looked on at the skies and oceans ahead, waiting for the boat to land in Fiore. He wondered what will await him soon enough, especially since he had heard some recent activity from two guilds on his watch: Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. He pushes them away for now, choosing to bask in the view of the ocean.

' _It's so peaceful… sometimes I'd like to just stay. However, I can't just ignore it all.'_

Arriving on the port in Fiore, he walked out of the docks. He spotted a nearby bar. He entered and saw only few people in. He proceeded to sit down on one of the seats near the counter. A barmaid in her early twenties then comes over to him.

"What would you like?" She asked smiling at the man. He looked back and smiled as well.

"Whiskey, please." He simply said. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." She then left to deal with the other customers. It was then that he looked around and saw a job board.

' _Should I? It's been quite some time.'_ He thought, contemplating. He got lost on his thoughts on the previous jobs he took. It wasn't until he heard the clinking of glasses on the counter that brought him out of his reverie and back to reality. He looked back and saw the barmaid pouring whiskey into the glass in front of him.

"Here you go, mister. A glass of whiskey and a glass of water." She finished. He now realized that he has two glasses, not one.

"I didn't order any water." The barmaid only giggled and smiled at him.

"I know. Just to keep you here a bit longer, as I notice that you looked at that job board for a while now. We don't get mages here usually because we don't have the drinks they need, so what brings you here?"

"How'd you know I was a mage?

"I'm not usually a mage for battle, but I can see an aura of magic around you. I'll tell you this, only so few people have thatq ability. And it's in your clothes."

He chuckled. "Interesting. Anyways, this was the closest bar I saw, and I freaking need a drink. I don't usually drink often, heck I probably only drink once a month, but I just need one right now."

He then sipped some of the whiskey. He looked around again and he noticed that he was the only patron left in the bar.

"Not much business here, I noticed."

"Well, it's the early morning. We don't usually get customers this early."

"Then again, that is true."

"You ever thought about home? I've noticed in your movements and posture that you keep to yourself, but… have you?"

"Well, it's been sometime now that I've had a home. I've been traversing the world for a while now. I don't stay in one place for long."

"That's rather sad. You don't have people to look forward to when you go back?"

He laughed a bit at that. "Unfortunately, they're all gone. But that's okay. It takes a while, but I've gotten used to it." He finished the rest of his whiskey and took the glass of water. He stood up.

"If I may? I'll just go and see what request I can take."

She nodded. "Sure."

As he checked the requests on the job board, he noticed three people walk in. He paid them no mind as he continued looking at the requests, choosing which one to take. He has been an independent mage for so long, sometimes he wondered what would it be like if he joined a guild. At the same time, he wondered if joining one would still be something to him.

He then took one.

' _Ah, good. I found just the job request I need.'_ He thought as he looked it over. It was perfect. He turns around and sees the same three men, one of them holding the barmaid hostage, and the other two with fire on their hands. The barmaid had a look of panic and fear.

"Please… help me…" She cried out.

He looked at them with slight contempt. Calmly, he spoke, "Please let go of the innocent barmaid. She has nothing to do with what you're going to do."

"Yeah? We're from the dark guild Singed Flame!" The one holding the barmaid said, and as if to make a point, one of his hands peered close to the barmaid's face, sparking with ember.

"What's one mage gonna do against the three of us?" They all then laughed at him.

The flaming hand edged closer and closer to the barmaid. In so much fear of the danger she was in, she yelled out, "HELP! PLEASE!"

She then sensed the man's aura turn cold. Very cold. It somewhat unnerved her. His calm looking gray eyes turned intense.

"So be it."

All the lights went off, and so did their flames.

"What the-?! I can't see!"

"If you think this is your way of threatening us, then you have no luck pal!"

The man sighed. "Did you really think I was threatening you?" He said behind the mage holding the woman hostage.

"I wasn't." He sent a chop on the man's neck and a hard kick to his side. He drops the barmaid, and he sends a punch to the mage, which he dodged easily.

"Go. Hide somewhere. Find a safe spot." He whispered to the barmaid. In the darkness, she nodded and backed away.

"I can see through this darkness. You have no chance." He wrings his arm around his neck, and he uses his other arm to use a spell.

"Light: Intensifying Burn!" He slams his hand down on his opponent's chest. The hand glows hot white, and the man screams until he fades to unconsciousness.

The lights return, only, the mysterious mage and the barmaid were nowhere to be found. Only the two conscious dark mages were present.

"Hey, where are those two?"

"I don't know! Hey! There's… oh shit."

They saw their other fellow mage. Only, there were white burn marks all over his body. He's only unconscious, though.

"What did he do to you?"

They tried to touch the burn marks. However, they felt the extreme heat emanating from them. They recoiled their hands and rubbed them to ease the pain.

The lights went off again.

"Wha-? Show yourself!"

The hidden mage smirked. He stood behind the unsuspecting wizard.

"Behind you."

He looked behind and got punched in the face.

"Darkness: Nightmarish Bind!"

Darkness materialized from the absence of the lights and took hold of his opponent. It covered his face and legs. He then screamed even louder than the previous until he, as well, faded to unconsciousness.

The darkness returns to the mage. _'Cuttlefish? Really?'_ He was surprised at his fear, and also sweatdropped at that.

The lights returned to normal. The remaining dark mage was now very terrified, cowering before him. He throws the second unconscious mage to him.

"I can still do even worse. Leave with your two unconscious friends. Don't ever return here. Ever." He frigidly said, his tone giving off an air of finality. He vigorously nods in fear and takes the unconscious bodies of his friends. He then left.

With the short confrontation finished, the mysterious wizard turns back to the counter.

"You can come out now." He said aloud. Out from underneath the counter was the barmaid. She was slightly shaking as she felt his aura spike.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, miss. It was best that you don't get in the crossfire, so I had you hide somewhere."

"No, it's rather alright, mister. But I felt your aura shift and spike. When you entered my bar, it was calm, serene, cool, and even a bit warm. And then when they threatened me, I felt it go cold. _Very_ cold. I'm alright now, but… just who are you?"

Before he spoke, he took out the chosen job request:

A-Class Job Request

Destroy Singed Flame!

Location: Nimbraki City

Requested by: Former Mayor of Nimbraki City

About: For more than five months, the city has been taken over by the Dark Guild Singed Flame. We have been terrorized, pillaged, and kept in captivity in this town. We will pay a certain amount if the guild can be wiped out altogether.

Reward: 300,000 Jewels

"Please just sign this witness of acceptance." He said to her. She took out a pen and signed her name, written on the paper because she witnessed the official job taking.

He smiled. "Thank you, miss. I'll be off now." He turns away from her and starts to walk.

"Wait!"

He stopped at her call.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? What's your name?" He turns back to her this time.

"Dakar. My name is Dakar Solonis."

* * *

' _This must be the city.'_ Dakar thought.

"Come on Carla! We can do this!" He heard someone from behind him. He looked behind to see a girl, most likely twelve years old, with distinct blue hair. Behind her was a flying white female cat.

"Wendy, I do not understand why you took this request. You taking on a dark guild, alone?! This is too unsafe!"

"We'll be fine, Carla! We're here now! Nimbraki City!" The girl, now named Wendy, told Carla, stopping at the gates of the city.

Dakar then looked at her, and wondered, _'Strange. She has a mission here. I'll have to ask her to confirm.'_ He then turned to her, who still looked at the city.

"Excuse me, but I heard you have a mission here in this city. Can you tell me what is the mission you're taking?" He asked her. She looked at him and so did Carla.

"I didn't notice you there, sir, but I'll be happy to oblige! Oh, and I'm Wendy Marvell! This is Carla!" Wendy cheerfully said.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed. Ignoring her, Wendy proceeded to tell Dakar the mission, which, oddly enough, was the same as his.

Once finished, Dakar nodded at her explanation.

"I see. Well Wendy, this may be a coincidence, but I'm taking the same mission as well. Why don't we team up to destroy this guild? We'll split the reward 60-40, with you taking the sixty percent of it." Dakar said to her. Wendy thought about it for a while. She then reached her decision.

"Sure! More people means we can beat them better!" Wendy said, accepting the proposal.

"Hold it!" Carla interrupted, flying between her companion and the stranger.

"Why? What is it?" Dakar asked.

"I want you to understand this, mister. If you think you're going to underestimate Wendy because she's rather young to be a mage, and I know that's what people will first think of her, don't. Her moniker is the "Maiden of the Sky" and for good reason." Carla quipped in.

"Well, why is she called that?" Before Carla could say anything, Wendy stopped her.

"Carla, thank you for speaking up for me, but I think I can handle this."

"If that's what you think, Wendy, then go ahead."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks again, Carla." She turned to Dakar. "The reason why I'm called the Maiden of the Sky is because I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. I was raised and trained by Grandeeney, my dragon guardian, the Sky Dragon, in the art of her magic."

"Dragon Slayer Magic? I thought dragons were extinct?" Dakar asked, resulting in Carla giving him a hard glare, which was unnoticed by him as he looked at Wendy.

"Grandeeney is not dead! I know she's still here! Somewhere... I'll find her, no matter what!" Wendy said with determination. He then turned to Carla, gesturing her to explain.

"Wendy's touchy on the subject of her dragon. We both know, though, that she's out there." Dakar then raised his hands up and nodded.

"Alright. I see. I'm sorry about that, Wendy. Oh, and my name is Dakar Solonis."

"Dakar... well, that's alright. I just feel passionate about finding her again."

"Shall we go find the mayor of the city?"

"Let's." Both dragon slayer and exceed said, and the three walked in through the gates.

They noticed two people just standing near one of the shops, leaning back. Seeing them, Wendy ran after them.

"Wendy!" The other two called out, running after her.

"Hey! Do you guys know where the mayor is?" She asked. They only smirked at her question.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of them asked.

"I'll say-OOOOF!" The other said, only to be cut off by a punch to his gut, sending him away a few feet.

"What the?!" The conscious one said, before he turned and saw a cold Dakar. He spoke nothing.

"Who are you? Don't play any funny business! I know how to use fire!" The now afraid mage said, fire burning on his hands.

"Darkness: Constriction Point!" Dakar only said, and darkness appeared out of nowhere to grab the dark mage's hands.

"I can't move my aaAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled out as he felt his hands impaled by spikes within the bindings.

The bindings released themselves, and there were holes on his hands, leaking out blood.

"Light: White Burn!"

Light streams hit the mage, and he screamed until the wounds were cauterized. Dakar simply walked over to him and knocked him out.

As this was going on, Carla tended to Wendy.

"Wendy, don't you remember what the request said?" Carla asked her.

Wendy thought about it, and she realized. She then facepalmed.

"Right. I forgot. There's no way the mayor's out in the open."

"Now, where would the mayor be-" Wendy began, but got knocked out. So were Dakar and Carla. Three people stood over them.

"These must be them."

"Are you sure?"

"They have to be. Regardless, let's bring them to boss."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Was it really necessary?"

"We had to do it, lest we risked their lives."

"We could've done something else, you know! Not... knocking them out!"

"Everyone, silence!" A loud, yet assertive female voice spoke out amidst the chaos. They all looked at her. She stood in authority.

"Now is not the time to argue about the methods you used. They're about to wake up."

These were the voices they heard as they opened their eyes and woke up. They saw various people standing over them. The same female walked over and made herself visible to the three.

"Hello there. We're really sorry we had to do that, but we felt it to be necessary. We needed you to know where we are located."

She was in her mid-twenties. She wore decently, but it still represented her image as a mage.

Dakar stared at her in a neutral gaze, sitting up.

"Are you the mayor of Nimbraki City?" Wendy asked as she sat up along with Carla.

"Yes indeed girl. I'm the mayor of good old Nimbraki City. It's only a shame that my city has been taken over by that damned Singed Flame and made it their own base."

"Why didn't you try to fight back?" Carla asked, crossing her arms. The woman looked down.

"We did. Now I'm the only one left who can use magic. The rest here are just civilians."

"You mean... they all died fighting?"

"Yes."

Everything went silent.

"We understand if you don't want to take this request. From what you must've heard, you'd feel that it would probably be too much and-"

"We're taking it." Dakar interrupted.

"That it might- excuse me?"

"We're still taking the request." Wendy spoke up.

"Just because this dark guild has that reputation, that doesn't mean we can't try, right? We went here at first because of the reward. Now... we just want you guys to be free."

"He's right, you know. We're here now. We are not going to back down." Carla quipped in.

She just looked at the three of them. She then covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what to say. I mean... it's been so long. No one wanted to take this job because it wasn't really known, and the implications of it too. We've lost all hope. Now... with just you three, you gave us all the reason to have hope again. Thank you." She wiped some of the tears on her face as she shed them.

Dakar walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him smile.

"That's alright. I know how it feels. What's your name?"

"Rika. My name's Rika Dalaris."

"Well, don't worry, Rika. We'll take back the city. I promise you on that. We'll avenge those who died fighting them."

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this, um..."

"I'm Dakar."

"I'm wendy, and my exceed companion here is Carla."

Dakar walked away from her and back with Wendy and Carla. She looked back.

"You three... you three are our last hope, so please, be careful."

"We're mages, you and I. We both know the risks."

"Yes we do. Take the three of them back up top. They still have a mission to fulfill." Rika told some of the people there. They nodded.

"Yes, boss!"

The three were then taken back to the city center.

"Stay safe, you three." Rika said, and they all left. Dakar then noticed how well-developed the city was. After looking at it all around, he then turned to Wendy and Carla.

"Carla, can you be able to carry Wendy and fly high?" She nodded. He then turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, you'll be my eyes in the sky. You'll need to find the main base of the guild. Think you can do that?" She vigorously nodded.

"You can count on me!"

"Wait... how will you know where we'll be?" Carla asked.

They saw five hostiles running toward them.

"With this. Wendy, turn with your back facing me." Wendy followed his instruction.

"Darkness: Timed Tracker!" He clasps his hands. One turns black. the other remains as is. He gently places his dark hand below Wendy's shoulder. All the darkness magic from his hand disappears. As he removes his hand from her shoulder, a dark circle shows on its place. He smiles.

"With this tracker I can sense the recipient's whereabouts. Although I have to be in physical contact with who I want to take notice. It has a time limit, shown by how the color fades as time passes. Once it's gone, I will no longer be able to sense track your location. Now, I'll take care of these guys. Go."

With that, they both nodded, and Carla grabbed Wendy by her shoulders and flew off high in the sky. He turned to the five running towards him, and one was knocked out with a thrown random object. They all stopped and looked at their fallen comrade in shock.

"What the..."

"Hey! Why are you all hesitating? Darkness Echo Spiral Kicks!" He sent four roundhouse kicks resonating with darkness waves toward them. The waves struck, and they felt their entire bodies ring and go numb with pain and vibration. One of them recovered quickly, however.

"Eat this, you bastard!" He said and fired off a reddish flame stream straight towards Dakar. Wendy looked below and gasped, and so did Carla.

 _'Dakar!'_ They both thought in fear. Much to their shock, he merely stood there.

The flames rushed to burn him, but instead teh fire disappeared a few inches in front of him.

 _'What the?!'_ Was everyone's collective thought. The dragon slayer and exceed quickly left to find their destination.

"You finished? Good. Light: Summoned Swords!" Six light-based longswords appeared above each one. Dakar held his right hand up.

"So much for goons of a Dark Guild worthy of an A-Class mission. You aren't the first to fall. And you certainly won't be the last." He brought his hand down. So did the swords. Each that struck them dissolved into smoke. He walks past their unconscious and bloodied forms, stopping at the last.

"You'll all live. Don't worry."

 _'Now, to find the two...'_ He closes his eyes and his magic then focuses on Wendy...

"That must be the base! Fly us down there Carla!" Wendy instructed, pointing at the large park with a huge building at the middle. Carla followed. Dakar sensed them and headed the same way.

They landed just a few feet away from the building.

"Alright, we just have to wait for-"

"I'm here." He said, arriving.

"That was fast." Carla said.

"I'm a fast runner. Now you don't have to worry about waiting for me."

They then looked at the door of the building. It bore the guild insignia of Singed Flame. It was a red stream of fire with black fire at the tail end, in the form of a cleaved star.

"This must be it. Well then, let's go."

They walked to the entrance and gently opened the door, only for Dakar to be hit with an explosive flame blast.

"Dakar!" Wendy exclaimed.

He got on his feet quickly. "Damn it... I didn't expect that." He said, looking straight ahead as he recovered. He saw a robed man in purple.

"Hm... so you must be the ones who took the request by that woman." He said, as flames struck Dakar.

"No matter. Like the rest, you three will die all the same. Flame-Make: Prison!" A flaming hot prison cell surrounded Wendy and Carla. The two huddled together.

"Wendy! Carla!" Dakar cried out and headed towards them, but the man stopped him with a wall of flames. He turned to him, and the man smirked.

"Nope. Not letting you. You're facing me. You think you and your two companions can just strut in here and take down my guild? I'm Galigand, the guild master of Singed Flame. Now DIE! Flame-Make: Scythe!" Galigand swung his scythe towards Dakar. He dodged it.

"If you have a scythe, then I can have one as well!" He said as he continued dodging and avoiding the wall of flames surrounding them. He kicks him away.

"Requip: Infinitum Scythe!" On his back, a black and white scythe appeared. He unsheaths it and blocks Galigand's next swing with his own.

"You can Requip?" He smirked. "Good. This will be fun." They tried to overpower one another, momentum changing each second. Galigand then released one hand on the scythe, as he made a hand gesture.

"Flame-Make: Daggerfall!" Fire daggers appear from above Dakar. He looks up and widens his eyes. He jumps back and swings his scythe upwards, creating a light rift that blocks out the falling daggers. They disippate. He swings again, and darkness spikes rush out.

"Flame-Make: Shield!" His scythe disappears in place of a shield. He blocks the spikes and pushes foward. Dakar begins to be cornered.

Meanwhile, back with Wendy and Carla, Wendy curls herself, afraid.

"I can't, Carla! I can't!" She said, sobbing.

"You can do it, Wendy!" Carla told her, trying to empower her.

"I'm not strong enough! I'm not-"

"WENDY!" From the walls, she hears him.

"Dakar?!" She asks aloud.

"Believe in yourself, Wendy! You can be strong! Show why you're the Maiden of the Sky!" He tells her as he tries to push back against Galigand. He leaves some distance, and swings again, this time dark projectiles at it. He jumps up and swings downward, attaching to the shield by the top. He swings a full 180, and along with it, the shield, which lands on the floor hard.

"He's right. Know that you can be strong, Wendy!" Carla said.

Wendy looks on, watching the flames. She closes her eyes.

_'They're counting on me... they do believe in me! I can do it! I can do it!'_

Her body glows with white magic. She opens her eyes.

"I CAN DO IT! Alright! Roar of the..." She takes in a deep breath.

"SKY DRAGON!" A hurricane of wind rushed out of her mouth.

The flames all blow away, revealing no more but the two fighting. The shield was still there, and so was the scythe, but the wall of flames was gone. Dakar smiled. Galigand glared heatedly at them.

"Flame-Make: Volcanic Geyser!" Galigand slams his hands down to the ground, and fire begins to rush out from the earth below.

Carla grabbed Wendy and flew away from the flaming geyser. Dakar jumped out and landed next to the flying duo. In front of them was the geyser and Galigand.

"Let's sync. Unison Raid?" He said.

"Alright!" Wendy agreed. She looks at Carla and nods. Carla lowers her down.

"Are you sure it will work, though?" She asked.

"It will. This is for those who've died fighting against you and your guild!" He said.

"FALL AND BURN! FLAME-MAKE: VOLCANIC GEYSER!" A second geyser rose from above them, but the trio luckily dodged back.

"Darkness..."

"Roar of the..."

"NIGHT BLAST!"

"SKY DRAGON!"

They released their attacks together and fused, making a Unison Raid. It was a white hurricane with black piercing energy combined, and it was heading straight for the dark guild master.

In an instant, the fires were whisked away, leaving Galigand standing, looking at the barreling magic attack towards hiim.

"A Unison Raid... heh." He holds out his arms. He closes his eyes and smiles, signifying surrender.

"I lose." The attack consumes him, and he is slammed back to the base. It knocks him out.

The two breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good job, you two! You beat him and their guild! You've freed this town now!" Carla said ecstatically, happy for them.

"Yeah, sure did." Dakar said.

"We did it! We finally did it! Ahhh!" Wendy jumped up in joy and high fived with Dakar, but felt her arm burn in pain. He looks at her.

"Burn marks. It seems that the flame prison scorched you a bit."

"I'll be fine, Dakar." Wendy reassuringly said. He shook his head.

"Not like something I can't fix." He moves his palm over the burn marks, and dim darkness energy appears over them, and they heal.

"Wow... it's kinda like my Healing Sky Magic."

"Eh, somewhat, I guess." He stands up and looks ahead. The sunset from the city was still beautiful to see. He smiles and turns back to the two.

"Let's go tell them the good news."

They called up the Magic Council to let them know about the dark guild's fall. A few hours later, they arrived to arrest them all. The night turned into celebration for the citizens of Nimbraki City. There was dancing, singing, drinking, and good fun. Dakar and Wendy celebrated as well as they had fun. Carla watched them, and she smiled.

 _'Wendy hasn't had this much fun in some time now. That Dakar... he's such a good person. She'll definitely miss him, but I feel we'll see each other again. I do hope we all meet soon once more.'_ Carla thought as she witnessed the festivities.

Night turned into day, and it was time for the three to go. Dakar and Wendy held their shares of the reward as promised.

"We are so grateful to have been freed from that guild. You did so much for us, giving us hope, giving us faith, and most of all, giving us something to rebuild again. We'll most certainly be strong again. As mayor, we can't thank you enough." Rika said.

"It was nothing." Dakar and Wendy said.

"You sure you won't stay longer?" Rika asked.

"I still have other things to do." Dakar answered.

"Me and Carla have to go back to Cait Shelter."

"I see. That's understandable. Well, it's time to bid you three farewell."

"Yeah. We'll surely visit the city again, right Wendy?"

"Yup! You can count on it."

Rika smiled.

Their farewell was met with supportive cheers and cries from everyone in the city, with everyone hoping that their saviors can visit once more.

Dakar and Wendy & Carla then approached a diverging road from Nimbraki.

"Well, this is where we part."

"Yes. I'll miss you, Dakar."

"I'll miss you too, Wendy."

They hugged. Carla only looked at them.

"C'mon Carla. Hug with us."

Eventually she relented.

Releasing the embrace, they smiled.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure." Dakar told them.

"I hope so."

Dakar walked on to the path to Magnolia. The dragon slayer and exceed companion walked on the opposite path.

"Bye Dakar!" Wendy waved at him.

"See ya Wendy." He did the same.

* * *

"Ah Wendy! Carla! Good to see you two again!" Master Robaul of Cait Shelter greeted her. They arrived at the Cait Shelter building almost two hours later.

"Hiya Master! We're back!" Wendy enthusiastically greeted.

"Greetings to you as well, Master Robaul." Carla formally said.

"I take it your job went well?" He asked. They both nodded.

"We succeeded. And we met a new friend as we began!"

"Well, my girl. This person must have done a lot to help you take down the guild."

"Actually... it was more like he did most of the work, but he still gave me the bigger share when we finished the mission! I didn't want it, but he insisted we keep the promise."

"Well, he must've wanted it to give to you."

"Yeah, but he jsut met me earlier today! I never expected that!"

"Wendy, it's alright."

"There must be some reason why he'd insisted. But... no time like the present! So tell me Wendy, who is he?"

"His name is Dakar Solonis!"

The cheery face of Robaul was then replaced with shock.

_'Dakar?!'_

"Master Robaul? Are you okay?"

He shook his head.

"I'm alright, dear Wendy and Carla. Now, go along now, you two. Some of us missed you. I need some time to think."

They both nodded and left.

He turns away and towards the window to the land above Nirvana.

_'Dakar... Dakar Solonis... you've reappeared. What are you planning to do now?'_

* * *

Arriving at Magnolia, Dakar saw Fairy Tail's building and Phantom Lord's castle. He also saw the various mages from both guilds about to charge and fight fight one another.

"Hmmm... so they're about to be at war..."

He smirked.

_'Time to see what they're made of. Time to make my entrance.'_


End file.
